


remorse.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Sad, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben saw her across the room, her head thrown back laughing at whatever it was he'd said.or:  Ben's at a party and Rey is there with someone else.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	remorse.

**Author's Note:**

> day 11, drabble 11.
> 
> Prompt 011 - remorse.

Ben saw her across the room, her head thrown back laughing at whatever it was he'd said. He wasn't entirely sure who the man was, but all he could think about was that this man was touching Rey where he used to touch her. He'd wanted to talk to her tonight, tell her that he thought they'd made a massive mistake and they gave up too easily, but then he'd seen the man with her and abandoned that idea completely. Rey looked happier than she had been in years, and Ben really didn't want to ruin that with his remorse.


End file.
